


Marks Of Honor

by unbroken_halo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Community: bbtp_challenge, Dominance, M/M, Marks, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael inspects the marks Damien gave him the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks Of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> These characters and situations are my own creations and this story was written for the Bring Back the Porn challenge on Insanejournal, September 1, 2013

It isn't until the morning after that Michael realizes just how hard they played the night before. His entire body still feels pleasantly warm and not just from the blankets. He shifts under the heavy covers, slightly disappointed that Damien isn't snuggled up to his side. He shivers in the absence of his lover's heat and this is when he remembers the night before. He barely moves, and his skin not only feels warm but tight. As he reaches to stretch, the sheets brush against his ass and he winces at the feeling in his back.

Carefully, with more cringes from the aches and pains now beginning to shout out from his muscles, Michael manages to sit up. He's almost afraid to finish climbing from the bed, but he wants to see his marks. Damien almost never leaves any lasting ones though he's asked numerous times.

With a deep breath, Michael eases out of bed. He bends carefully, stretching his body slowly. The minor aches and pains are working themselves out and he thinks that maybe it isn't so bad. He makes his way over to the closet doors and pivots, trying to see his backside.

The welts from the single tail are fading, but he can still see the criss-crosses on his asscheeks and the lines that linger on his thighs. The skin is just slightly coloured, the bluish-purple marks circle a few of the weals on the fleshier parts of his body.

Overall, not bad, and enough of a mark for him to remember how each swing felt as it came into contact with his skin. Gently, he runs a hand over his skin, hissing at the blossom of pain and grinning at himself in the mirror. It's then that he notices another mark high on his back, just to the right of his neck. It's small and he can't really see what it is so he pads into the bathroom.

Returning with a hand mirror, he arranges himself and views the spot through the second mirror. He narrows his eyes and skims his fingers over the blemish. The dips in his flesh are rounded and he draws in a breath when he finally realizes just exactly what the impression is: Damien's teeth.

He closes his eyes, his fingers still carefully prodding the bite mark and wondering when Damien left it there. He recalls the cuffs, the scent of the oiled leather as Damien buckled him on to the cross. 

Damien's voice is already deep but the anticipation of their scene and his excitement force it even lower as he reminds Michael of just exactly what he's going to do. Michael licks his lips again as he thinks about the snap of the single tail, the whistle in the air, then that first touch of it on his skin.

The sting blossoms again on his ass and he sucks in a breath as his hand graces over the welts. Even now, just thinking about their time, begins to take him back into that floating space and he shakes himself out of it. He can't afford to sink into subspace just yet because he wants to know when Damien marked him.

"After I took you down, rubbed your skin with some ointment then sank deep into your ass."

Michael starts and turns, smiling as Damien walks into the bedroom. He's only wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts, but he has coffee. Michael reaches for the mug he holds. Damien steps back out of reach.

"Turn around and let me see, then you can have caffeine," Damien rumbles and Michael's almost tempted to take the coffee anyway.

Damien smirks and sips from the mug, and Michael narrows his eyes, but turns around for Damien.

Michael spreads his legs, bends his head and lets the fall of his hair slide over his shoulder out of the way, even though Damien likes to tug on the length. Damien whistles, and though the sound is quiet in their room, it seems extremely loud in Michael's ears. "Got some pretty color here and a couple scratches. I want to put some more ointment on you."

"Yes, sir."

Damien kisses the bite mark on his shoulder and Michael shudders, wrapping his hands around the mug when Damien hands it to him. "Stay right there and drink. I'll be right back."

Michael just hums as he swallows down the first sip of the fragrant brew. It's the chocolate mint blend he loves and he grins because Damien can't stand it when anything taints his coffee. But Damien brewed this just for him this morning as well as endured a teasing sip, so he's not entirely fussed when Damien's cold fingers run over his arse.

The antibiotic and pain relief gel soothes away the last of the tenseness in his body and he sighs as the pain leaves. Damien's hands take a more sensuous turn on his body and he shudders as a warm, wet towel runs between his cheeks.

He feels the floor shift as Damien moves behind him, and then both of Damien's hands, warm and clean, are on his arse. His fingers dig into the flesh and Michael moans as one slides in between his cheeks and over his anus.

He spreads his feet, leaning forward to place the coffee mug on the dresser so he doesn't drop it. Damien's hand on his back stills him in this bent position and Michael moans as Damien blows over his hole. Michael wraps his hands around the pulls on the dresser, and looks up into the mirror to watch.

Damien sits on his knees, his shorts open and cock in hand, even as his other hand holds back Michael's asscheeks. The air stops and is followed by Damien's tongue, and Michael can't see that, but he feels it, and closes his eyes, giving into the sensation.

Long, slow swipes over him, then sucking kisses and Michael lets go of one of the drawer pulls to reach down for his cock. He stops before touching, though, then asks, "May I?"

Damien draws back long enough to answer. "Go slow."

Slickness pools in his hand and Michael grins, because Damien always thinks of everything. The lube warms as he trails it over his cock. He squeezes and holds onto his cock as Damien's tongue resumes licking. Damien's more aggressive this time, biting on his skin, and forcing his tongue into Michael.

Then, those thick fingers join in and Michael can't help it, each time Damien pushes into him, he strokes harder. And Damien seems to know this because he pulls his fingers from Michael's ass and jerks him to the floor.

He's so surprised the drawer comes with him, and sweaters spill out on the floor as he swings it wide to avoid hitting them with the heavy wooden drawer. With a little manhandling, Damien's buried inside of him.

He leans back, resting his head on Damien's shoulder and adjusting to being filled. It doesn't take long before he's lifting up, riding Damien's cock. Damien's hands span his hips, holding him, tugging him back down. Damien's thrusts up are hard and deep, and Michael groans with each movement, before wrapping his hand around his cock once more.

His marks are rubbing against the soft denim of Damien's shorts, and though the material is old and worn, it still scrapes and stings, but Michael loves it. He bares down harder on Damien and shouts as Damien bites him again. This time on the other shoulder.

Damien stiffens underneath him, coming, filling him, and Michael holds still until Damien recovers. Damien's hand joins his own and Damien controls his strokes now, still buried in his arse. He rocks into his and Damien's fists and back onto Damien's softening prick.

"Look. Look at yourself in the mirror," Damien whispers in his ear, and Michael does. 

"So beautiful, Michael." He looks up at himself and sees the picture they make. Spread eagle over Damien's lap, cock hard and glistening in their hands and he closes his eyes. 

"No, you have to watch," Damien murmurs and stops stroking.

Michael groans and cracks open his eyes. Damien smiles at him in the mirror over his shoulder and resumes tugging on his cock. Michael whimpers, thrusting into their hands. "Please. Please, sir, please."

"Make a mess, beautiful," Damien demands and Michael does, howling as he comes when Damien bites him again. 

He sags in Damien's arms, hair falling forward into the semen on his stomach and thighs as Damien shifts on the floor, making them more comfortable for the moment. He sighs and snuggles close to Damien's warmth, his body throbbing in more places than just his cock. The cloth Damien has is cold, now, and he shivers as Damien cleans them up. Michael doesn't mind because once Damien finishes, the bath tub calls and Michael knows that the warmth there will wash away any new aches he's earned with this bit of play.

The End


End file.
